A Story Behind Everything
by Atem-Fan4eva
Summary: Mai and Joey finds a lost puppy and decides to return it to it's owner, only to find out that it's owner has been shot dead two months ago.


Lots of one-shots I've been doing, haven't I... :p that's a good thing right! Lol

Well, I hope you enjoy this one! Actually.. I've wrote this a long time ago, for a friend of mine. I just remembered about it and decided, what the heck! Why not write a yugioh version out of it! So, here it is :)

JoeyxMai pairing.

OOC Kaiba.

OOC Mai.

Character Death.

Okay, NOW here it is xD

* * *

A Story Behind Everything

It was late January as the snow was slowly melting, leaving icky slush on the ground. The morning was warm as the sun shined gently upon Domino City.

Mai walked down the streets. Her golden, long hair swayed in the wind. Purple eyes flashing, showing the fierce competative side of her. Danger and mystery hidden in them, a small smirk on her lips as she walked. Her purple boots clicking against the sidewalk. She wore a violet, bottoned up jacket with black jeans. She had a pair of leather gloves on her hands.

She walked up to the front of the small house. It wasn't in it's best shape but it was still a home. The home of her boyfriend, Joey Wheeler.

Today they were going on their third date. And she was happy because Joey promised her that this date, would be like no other!

She raised her hand as she bit her lip in slight nervousness. Then, she knocked.

A few seconds went by. No one answered, so she knocked again.

Still no one answered.

She was fuming by now as she knocked loudly.

"If he's still sleeping, I'm going to kill him!" Mai whispered loudly to herself. He said to come over at 9:30am. It's now 9:45am.

She knocked again, harder this time as she called out. "Joey! Joey! Joey wheeler if you're sleeping I'm-" she stopped as the door swung open to reveal the sandy haired blond.

"Hey Mai! What are ya doin' here?" Was his drowsy reply as he rubbed his honey coloured eye.

"What I'm doing here!? Exactly! What AM I doing here! You know why! Because my boyfriend called me over here that's why!" Mai yelled, stomping her foot as she balled her hands into fists.

"How could you forget! You promised me a date..." She whined, pouting a little as she poked him.

Joey then pulled open the door, revealing himself fully dressed. Jacket, shoes and all. Ready to go outside, producing a single rose infront of him.

"I never forget." He said, winking.

Mai didn't know what to do. Whether to pound him, or just hug him. She made her choice.

SLAP

Joey rubbed his sore cheek before slightly falling back as Mai hugged him, kissing her sore cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thanks Joey. It's beautiful." She said, taking the rose. "But don't ever do that again!" She snarled. Giving him her death glare.

Joey chuckled. "Okay okay! Never again." He said.

"Good." She said.

"So, shall we?" Joey asked. Mai stepped out, Joey soon following after. He turned and locked the door, fumbling with the keys as he turned the lock, slipping the keys into his pocket.

He turned around as he held out his hand for Mai who gladly took it. They walked down the front steps, making their way onto the sidewalk as they walked.

"So, where are we going?" Mai asked, looking at Joey.

"I don't know, I thought we would just walk around in the park. Then when we're tired, we can go get something to eat, somewhere..." Joey said.

Mai looked at him. "That's your, 'special date' idea!" Mai asked.

"Yep!" Joey exclaimed. "Great huh?" He said. His eyes were so bright, shining with happiness.

Mai shook her head sadly as she smiled, hugging his arm as she snuggled closed towards him. Joey wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

They were almost at the park, saying sweet nothings along the way.

They were heading into the park, passing a small alley way, until they heard a crash coming from within.

"What's that?!" Mai exclaimed, as she stopped, looking into the alley.

Joey stopped and looked at her. "Probably nothing..." He said, shrugging. "Maybe just the wind blowing stuff around."

Mai didn't move. "What if someones in there?" She asked, stepping closer to peek in the alleyway.

Joey walked up and grabbed her arm, pulling her away. "If there's is, I don't want to be around." He said.

"But aren't you curious?" She said again, stopping as she pulled him behind her.

"Mai! It's probably nothing!" Joey insisted, but gave a deep sigh as he saw Mai wander into the alley way. Then ran up to catch her, just incase there really is someone in there...

He caught up to Mai who was just entering. He went in first as he looked around.

Garbage, plastic bags, big green dumpster, trash can, kitty cat, coffee cup... Wait! Kitty cat!?

"See! It's just a cat!" Joey said, crossing his arms at the feline that pulled his wonderful girlfriend away from him.

"Awwwwww isn't she the most cutest thing!" Mai cooed, kneeling down as she reached out to touch the cat.

"Mai! Don't touch it! It might have germs or somethin' on it!" Joey warned.

He watched as the cat just blinked at him with it's big green eyes. It had a soft grey fur, it's feet an almost black colour, it's nose a bright pink. The fur around it's paws was a slightly darker colour, almost black. The bottom of it's paws a soft pink.

Joey wondered how a street cat would look so neatly groomed.

Joey watched as Mai picked the cat up as she craddled it in her arms.

"Mai! I'm tellin' ya. That thing could be infected or somethin'! Leave it and let's go!"

Mai pouted as she stood up, brushing it's fur. The cat meaowing every once in a while.

"Mai-" Joey was cut short as he saw Mai's face become stiff as she started to look across the cats neck.

"What happened?" Joey asked as he walked up next to Mai.

"It has a collar." Mai said sadly, looking a Joey.

Sure enough, there was a red, thin collar across the cat's neck. A golden circle hanging from it, with a name engraved onto it. _Prince._

"It's not a 'her'... It's a 'him'!" Mai exclaimed, hugging the cat.

"Yeah who cares. Just leave it. I'm sure whoever lost it will find it." Joey said, sighing.

"What if they don't?" Mai said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Mai..." Joey said, trying to get Mai away from the idea he knows she'll have. He sighed when his attempt was thrown out the imaginary door in his head.

"We should take him to his owner." Mai said, determination showing in her eyes.

Joey sighed. "What about our date!?"

"We can go on it later." Mai said, looking at the collar another time.

A sigh. "Okay okay. Where to?" Joey said, looking at the cat with a glare. The cat in return showing Joey it's claws as it hissed.

"Aww!" Mai cooed. "Looks like little Prince here can defend itself from the big bad doggies." Mai giggled, winking at Joey.

Joey scowled at the old joke, given to him from his sworn enemy, Seto Kaiba. CEO of the biggest gaming company.

"Stupid rich boy..." Joey grumbled, remembering how he was given the name.

"House #208. Street: Silverdrive, KenedyRoad. _A. Moto_." Mai said to herself.

"What's that?" Joey asked, still fuming at his past memory.

"It's the address." Mai said, holding onto the squirming Prince in her arms. "And the owners name."

"That's the address!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yeah why?" Mai asked, looking at the shocked face of her boyfriend with a curious look.

"Kaiba lives on that street!" Joey cried out, grabbing his hair in frustration.

Mai sighed. "Joey. Relax. Silverstreet is a long street. I'm positive that you won't run into Kaiba anyways. So stop being a baby! Besides, the owner isn't a Kaiba, it's a Moto." She scolded.

"But all the rich people live on that street! I'm sure they have enough money to but another cat! Maybe one made of gold!" Joey yelled, crossing his arms. "So we don't need to go there."

Mai scowled. "Fine. If you don't want to go with me, I'll just go by myself." She said, walking away as she called for a cab.

Joey grunted. "Okay okay. I'm sorry. I'll come with you." He said, walking up to her with a smile.

Mai turned around. "Promise?" She asked.

"Promise." Joey replied.

"Thanks Joey!" She said, hugging him.

Soon after the cab arrived as the got in. Mai gave the driver the directions who quickly drove away.

Fifteen minutes later, they turned into Silverstreet. Joey glared at each of the houses, probably hoping that he was glaring at the right house of a certain someone. But with one stern look from Mai he stopped, just glancing at the houses.

They weren't houses, mansions actually. They had huge lawns, royal entrances, the big gates, gaurds standing infront of each. The most popular and wanted cars stood in the driveways, security marching up and down. The streets were clean, lawns well taken care of. The drying snow not even making slush as they were washed away, dim green grass being seen underneath.

They then stopped, as the driver announced their stop. They got out, and came face to face with the biggest mansion yet! It was creamy white, gold outlining it. The gates were a golden colour. The driveway white.

"Wow!" Mai said, as she stared in awe. Prince squirming, trying to jump out of her arms. "Looks like someone can't wait to see their master?" Mai said, brushing his head. Prince arching at the touch.

Joey just shot secret glares at the house as Mai pulled him towards the gate. The came to one of the many gaurds that was standing infront of the gates. Joey wondered why so many gaurds and security was surrounding this house in specific. He watched as the cops walked around, glancing around as if looking for something. He then watched as they left, getting into the squad cars as the bid farewell to the gaurds, then driving off.

"State you business." The guff voice said, as Mai and Joey apporached. Joey was about to give the gaurd a piece of his mind before Mai started to talk.

"We found this kitten in an alleyway, and we saw the collar so we came to return it to it's owner." Mai said, holding the cat in full veiw.

The gaurds eyes widened as he said things that neither of the two understood as he quickly opened the gates, ushering them through.

Mai looked puzzled and Joey thought the gaurd is nuts.

"Well, that was odd..." Mai said. Joey shrugged.

"Nyeh. I don't care. Let's just return the cat."

"His name's Prince!" Mai said, punching Joey in the arm.

"Okay okay. Let's hurry up and return, Prince." Joey said, speaking the name with sarcasm.

Mai gave Joey a stern look before they walked up to the big oak doors,a golden handles on it. As soon as Joey reached out to open the door, the swung door open by itself.

They stood in the doorway, both blinking stupidly, with no idea what to do.

They cautiously stepped in, admiring the furnishings and all the small details of the house. A grand staircase was in the corner on the left, before it a living room, couches surrounding it, a huge flat screen TV pressed against the wall. To the right, a long, glass dining table that could seat thirty people was there. Just behind it two sets of big double doors. They looked farther down and saw a small door that probably led outside. Or, so they assumed. But right in the middle of the hall, was a big frame that hung from the wall.

This caught both Mai and Joey's attention as they went all the way in, looking at the picture frame.

In it, was a teen boy. He was smiling brightly, his hair like none ever seen before. Golden bangs hung, outlining his face, black hair that went up in spikes with red tips. Three golden bangs shooting upwards on each spike. He had a slight tan with crimson eyes. His smile was soft, yet happy. He was wearing a black dress shirt. The collars folded as two of the top bottons were left open, revealing his neck. His sleeves were also unbottoned, roled up to his elbows as a small cat sat in his arms. A cat the Mai and Joey knew well. The picture had a golden frame around it. And at the bottom was a gold platter with a name on it.

"Atem Moto." Joey read outloud. "So that's your master." He said, looking at the cat who was struggling as ever to get out of Mai's arms.

Mai looked around. "There's no one here!" She said as she looked back at Joey who was now wandering around.

Mai then caught a middle age woman who was carrying a basket of laundry.

"Hey!" Mai called out.

The woman stopped, shifting the basket to get a better grip. "Yes?" She asked softly.

"Uh do you know where Atem Moto is? I believe we found his cat." Mai said, showing the woman.

The woman paled as she saw the cat, then looked at Mai. She then began to shake, her eyes turning red as if she was about to cry before she ran off, going up the stairs as fast as she could.

"Well, that was even odder." Mai said to herself.

"Well, did she know?" Joey said, as he walked up towards her.

"No. I told her and she ran away!" Mai exclaimed, looking at the staircase. Joey shook his head sadly.

"I'm tellin' ya. These folks probably poisoned their minds!" He said.

Mai glared at him.

"Okay! I'm being good." Joey said, raising his arms in defence.

It was Mai's turn to shake her head sadly. "There's no one around, and we came all this way. For once Joey, I'm agreeing with you. I should have just let it be..." Mai said.

"Now why would you do that?" A voice said suddenly said.

Mai and Joey turned towards the voice. Joey's yelling being the first heard.

"Why you Kaiba!" He shouted, balling his hands into fists.

Mai facepalmed.

"Wheeler? What are you doing here?" Kaiba said, a sneer in his voice as he rolled his ice blue eyes.

"Joey, cool it." Mai whispered.

Joey took a deep breath as he put his hands down. "I swear if he makes me mad, I'm gonna give it to him." He told Mai.

"We brought Atem's cat. Prince. Where is he?" Mai asked Kaiba.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow as he looked at Mai. "He's in your arms." He said.

Mai did a mental facepalm. "Not Prince! Atem! Where's Atem?" She cried out.

"Atem? You have to go pretty far to get him." Kaiba said, his voice holding no emotion.

"Well could you tell him we brought Prince when he comes back?" Mai asked.

Kaiba didn't say anything.

"Yugi! Can you come for a moment?!" Kaiba suddenly yelled out.

Mai and Joey stood, looking around. Kaiba was just staring at the cat in Mai's arm, then looking at the huge frame on the wall. Then to nothing in particular.

After no one came, Kaiba called for someone else.

"Mokuba!"

A child who Mai nor Joey noticed before, looked up.

"Yes big bro?" The voice said.

The child looked around seven or eight. Black hair, and big grey eyes.

"Can you go call Yugi?" Kaiba told him. The child nodded as he got up and hurried upstairs.

A few minutes later, Mokuba came back, returning to the couch. "He's coming." He said, before he flopped back down.

They then looked at the top of the staircase as a small child, around the ages of five or six raced down the stairs. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and black shorts that went to his knees. He was wearing a pair of white socks. His hair was just like the Atem's hairstyle, except for the blond spikes, and one drooping on his forehead. His skin a light, creamy colour. And instead of sharp crimson eyes, he had big and innocent round, purple eyes. But those eyes held a tinge of sadness in them. One that Mai nor Joey could understand why.

"Yes Seto?" Was the small reply.

Kaiba pointed towards Mai as he spoke. "Look who came back." He said, a small smile on his face as he got down to Yugi's height. Joey did a double take at Kaiba's sweet and nice act towards the child.

Yugi looked towards Mai, looking up at her as as he bit his finger, looking at her with the most cutest eyes ever. Those eyes which soon lit up as he saw the cat in Mai's arms.

"Prince!" He cried out as he ran towards Mai. Mai cried out as the cat managed to leap out of her arms as he raced towards the child. Yugi dropping to his knees as he gathered the cat in his arms, petting it and smiling as tears ran down his face.

"Prince! Your back! We missed you so much!" Yugi said, kissing Prince's nose, then hugging him. "Thank you." Yugi told Mai and Joey as he stood up, tears glimmering as he walked away.

"Aw. He's so adorable!" Mai cooed as she watched Yugi walk up the stairs.

"He's my cousin. And Atem's little brother." Kaiba spoke. Mai and Joey looked at him.

"He's you cousin? He's your cousin! That innocent creature in YOUR cousin!" Joey exclaimed, looking at Kaiba.

"Yes you mutt! Weren't you just listening to what I said!" Kaiba yelled.

"I don't believe it." Joey said as he turned away, shaking his head.

"Well believe it." Kaiba said.

"So, where's Atem?" Mai asked suddenly, breaking the tension in the room between the two teens.

"Oh he's not here anymore." Kaiba said, stffing his hands in his pockets as he watched Yugi walk over to Mokuba, showing him Prince. Mokuba who in turn totally flipped out as they ran upstairs.

"Where did he go? I bet he must be worried sick that Prince disappeared." Mai said.

"I bet he would if he was still here." Kaiba said, with s shrug of his shoulder.

"Why isn't he here then?" Joey asked, slightly irritated with all the questions, and emotionless answers.

"He's dead." Kaiba said casually, as he looked around, avoiding any eye contact that he knew he was probably getting at the moment.

"What?" Mai asked, a slight gasp in her voice.

"Are both of you deaf?!" Kaiba said, quite irritated.

Mai then spoke. "Are you saying that he... He..." Mai couldn't bear to say it.

"Yes. He's dead." Kaiba repeated.

Joey stopped his glaring between his girlfriend and his sworn enemy, as his eyes softened.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?!" Kaiba snapped angrily.

"No need to get mad! And I was talkin' about your cousin!" Joey snapped back.

"I know." Kaiba said, a smug look on his face.

"Wait- WHY YOU!" Joey cried angrily. That just made Kaiba's smug look turn into a smirk.

"How old was he?" Mai asked, putting a hand on Joey's shoulder, a hopeful attempt at once again cooling him down.

"Sixteen." Kaiba replied. "He died two months ago."

"So he's younger than you." Mai said.

"Yeah, by two years." Kaiba said as he called a maid over, telling her to bring a few drinks over for the guests. Mai noticed it was the same one from before. The maid scurried off into the first double door that Mai and Joey had spotted earlier.

Kaiba then ushered then onto the couches as they sat down, Kaiba sitting on the armrest of the single chair.

"What happened?" Joey asked as they were seated.

Kaiba sighed. Then looked at the pair before he spoke.

"Killed." Kaiba said, as if he says it everyday. "Shot in the head."

Mai let out a small gasp as Joey stared at his shoes, deep in thought.

"Why?" Mai asked.

"He was home sick. He had a fever and could barely move. Everyone was at school. I didn't have school that day so I decided to come over and take care of him.

_- Flashback -_

_"Do you need anything?" I asked him. He shook his head. Then he nodded. _

_"Make up you mind!" I scolded playfully._

_He smiled._

_"I love messing with you." He said. His voice was raspy and dry. He was petting Prince who lay on his bed, curled up next to him._

_"Do you need water or anything?" I asked him, picking up the empty pitcher._

_"Yeah a little." Was his reply. I watched as he slowly turned around, wrapping the blanket closer towards him. Even during late August, it was still quite hot. But he was freezing so much that his teeth chattered. His face was beet red. A sniff being heard._

_"I'll be right back." I said, as I closed the door. _

_I hurried down the stairs and rushed into the kitchen. I pulled open the fridge as I found the cold water, filling the pitcher with it, throwing in a few ice cubes. _

_Just as I was leaving the kitchen, I heard one of the gaurds call out to me. _

_"Mr. Kaiba! Quickly head to the safe room! Someone just broke in! They're at the gates!" And with that he shut the door, the lock turning. I heard a few shots as I raced up the stairs. As soon as I got up, I heard someone trying to break the door open. I ran into Atem's room to see him struggling to sit up. _

_"Seto? What's wrong? What's going on!" He asked. _

_I just rushed towards him, grabbing his arms as I pulled him up. I had to quickly pull back because he was burning up. I grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around him._

_"No time to explain. We gotto get out of here now!" I said. _

_He yelped as I started to walk. He was barely moving his feet. The shots got louder. We weren't even at the door yet when we heard the big doors downstairs burst open. _

_I panicked as I looked at Atem. He was in so much pain, he was close to falling unconscious. I picked him up bridal style as I rushed out the door. We were only halfway to the back stairs that led downstairs then outside, before someone shot at me._

_Lucklily they missed but I just ran faster. They shot again, and this time they hit me. I instantly fell to my knees, pain shooting up my right leg. Atem fell out of my hands rolling a little away from me. He didn't move as he lay there on the floor. His hand was next to his face as he looked at me. The blanket barely covering him anymore, shivers being seen. His thin, white, long sleeved shirt doing no good to keep him warm. He wore sweatpants, but his feet were bare._

_"S-S-Seto..." He said, his teeth chattering._

_I heard footsteps getting louder as I forced myself to stand up. I was just about to hold onto him when something collided with my head as I fell back down. I heard Atem scream. Looking up I saw someone dressed in black, he had a ski mask on, a revolver in his hands. His eyes were a sharp green. That's all I saw. _

_"Let's go of me!" I head Atem cry out. He was off the floor, the man holding him by his hair. His face was red, the heat radiating off of him. _

_The suddenly more footsteps sounded as I saw about six police officers rush up the stairs, guns in their hands. _

_"Freeze!" I heard them call. The theif held onto Atem, holding him like a shield. _

_"Don't shoot! Or I'll kill him!" The thief shouted back, putting the gun to Atem's forehead. I saw Atem wince. _

_I tried to stand up again, but he kicked me back down. "Seto!" I heard Atem cry out. _

_"Put the boy down!" I heard the officers yell._

_"Go away! Then I'll let him go." The theif fired back._

_"Just put the boy down. No one will get hurt." One officer said._

_The theif started to sweat._

_"Leave or I'll kill him!" He clenched Atem tighter, almost choking him as he held onto his neck. _

_"Put him down!"_

_"Leave!"_

_"We won't hurt you! Just surrender and no one will get hurt!"_

_"I'm warning you..." - click -_

_"Put. The boy. Down."_

_"I told you to leave!"_

_"Don't do it!"_

_"Shut up!" _

_BAM_

_- Flashback End -_

Kaiba took a deep breath as he stood up. The maid coming back with a tray. He took a glass as he sipped, his hands slightly shaking.

Mai and Joey doing the same. Mai struggling to hold back tears, Joey shaking.

The maid sniffed as she walked away, no doubt that she heard the story that was just told.

"That shot echoed around me. I thought I went deaf. I watched as his limp body fell down. His eyes were wide open, no life seen. Blood was pouring out of the side of his head. The theif I soon saw drop down next to him. Dead. The cops shooting him in the leg and arm. The gun falling out of his grasp. I shut my eyes as I watched him being taken away, along with Atem's body. Yugi found out right after. He came home, and saw Atem's body being taken out on a stretcher. Seeing the blood and finding out that his brother was dead. He lost it. He wouldn't stop crying for days. Prince disappeared right after. No one could find him."

Kaiba heard a sniff. He turned around, finding Yugi behind him.

Yugi burst out crying as he ran into Kaiba's arms. Kaiba in turn returning the hug, rubbing his back, trying to sooth him. Yugi hiccuped as he rubbed his eyes, holding onto Kaiba's shoulder, since Kaiba picked him up.

"Prince is the last thing left of him. So I thank you for returning him to us." Kaiba said quietly.

"You should leave. It's getting late." Kaiba then said as he stood off in the corner, patting Yugi's back.

Joey and Mai got up, setting their empty glasses down on the coffee table. They walked to the front doors, Kaiba following them out. The couple stopped as they watched Kaiba open the door with one hand, still carrying Yugi in the other. He held it open.

Mai walked up to Yugi, placing a hand on his back. She had a small smile on her face, Yugi's still tear-tracked, his eyes red as there were just sniffles left behind. She wiped the tears away silently, then pulled back as she waved goodbye and went back to stand next to Joey.

"Later." Joey said, quietly, Kaiba closing the door behind him.

Joey and Mai walked down the steps of the entrance. Mai held onto Joey's arm, hugging tightly. It was around 12:15pm as they left. Neither of them spoke a word. They walked past the gate, the gaurd giving them a wave as they left.

"I can't believe it." Mai said quietly, looking at Joey with a calm expression. Her eyes holding understanding.

"Yeah..." Joey said, looking back at her.

"Prince wasn't just a mere cat. He was a story of someone's life." Mai said, looking down the street as they walked.

"I know." Joey said. "I never thought that finding a cat and returning it, would lead us to a story about murder."

"Neither did I. But you know what they say, 'There's a story behind everything.'" Mai said.

"For example." She said as she pointed to a man in a business suit standing infront of a grocery store. "Why do you think a man like him would be standing infront of a grocery store for? Why did he go there? If we ask, he'll tell us an entire story of how it happened.

Mai looked around again. She spotted a man, standing infront of a busy mall, greeting everyone with a smile as he asked for a a little money. "Why do you think that man is standing there, probably in poverty, asking for money with a smile, even after the people would scowl at him and not give him anything?"

Joey listened to Mai list the examples. Pointing everything out.

"Just like Prince." Joey said.

Mai stopped. "Yeah, just like Prince."

Joey nodded, as he held her hand.

"A cat we found in an alleyway. Many people passing him, but none bothering to take it home. None wondering why he was there. None of them knew that the cats name was Prince, and that he used to belong to a teen who is now dead." She sighed. "No one would ever know."

"There's a story behind everything." Joey said as he looked up into the sky.

"Yeah. A story behind everything." She repeated.

The walked a few more minutes in silence, both in their own thoughts.

"This was a nice date. Totally different. And surprising." Mai said.

Joey laughed. "I didn't think it was a date?"

"Well I did." She said, reaching up and kissing Joey on the lips. They pulled away after a few moments, looking at eachother. Mai was about to give him another kiss before Joey pulled away.

"I'm hungry." Joey said, yawning as he stretched.

Mia fumed silently in her head as she punched Joey in the arm before storming away.

"Hey! Mai! Wait up! I was kidding!" He yelled as he ran up to catch her.

"Going to get some coffee!" She called out, turning her head as she continued to walk.

"Wait! I'm coming with ya!" Joey called out.

"Then try to catch up hun!" Mai yelled as she sped up.

"Oh it's on!" Joey said to himself as he ran faster. Mai saw him coming as she started to run, laughing her head off as he chased her. Joey laughed too, and their chase began.

* * *

Yeah I know. I'm not proud with the ending either :p but it was okay. Well, I hope you liked it! Please reveiw! :D


End file.
